


Ruminations

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mental Instability, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Harry get lost in his thoughts. Muggles songs provided inspiration. Solution is found.





	

‘Neither can live while the other survives’

What an understatement!

Ok, so he didn’t survive; but did I live? I wouldn’t say so. Those muggle songs my aunt used to play made more sense than all of the wizarding world.

Dumbledore thought that 'Love Lifts Us Up (Where We Belong)'

Voldemort followed 'Who Needs Love'

But I know 'You Can’t Make Love Without A Soul', or have love, or even understand love, and I don’t have one any more. I killed. My soul is no longer valid.

I was condemned by Sybil Teelawney, although she didn’t know it, but my sentence was enforced by Dumbledore. There will be no life, no love, for me.

But even more so 'Neither can live while the other survives'. I'm alive, therefore, he's not dead. I have to die. But, I cant leave him, the other him, the other me.

...

'Potter, stop moping!'

'Shut it, Malfoy. If only there was a song named that.' 

'No-one would dare to maim the Malfoy name!'

'And I suppose the Potter is fine to be ruined?'

'I said 'maimed', Potter'

'And I refuse to be pretentious, Malfoy!'

'For god's sake Potter, don't let your demons control you. Just talk to me.'

'I do!'

'About groceries, and dinner, and work. Not about anything else!'

'Do you really want me to say how much I'm scared. Scared that you're going to find someone better. Scared that I will never be good enough for you. Scared that you are better than me, and I can't live up to your expectations?'

'I am better than you, obviously ... Potter? ... Harry? ... Talk to me! ... Shit, your serious!'

...

"How did I not notice? I thought I was paying attention.

But I wasn't!

The doctors said it is easier for the family to spot things. But I didn't know what to look out for.

I'm sorry, Harry. I wish I could have done better. Please forgive me. I always loved you and cannot bear to lose you.

It might be the end of me."

...

There's light. 

It hurts!

'Harry?' Wrong voice, too light ... too female!

'He flinched.' Another wrong voice, too angry!

'So we don't talk.' Not too female, not too angry, not too anything.

...

'Harry, how much do you remember?'

'Draco gives good head.' Shit that sounded like Ron.

'Harry?' Not Ron, good.

'Yeah?'

'How old are you?'

'Stop it, 'Mione, you know I'm 25.'

...

'So, basically, Harry, you have been jumping throughout time back and forth for at least ten years. But you seem to be stable in 1999, as far as we can tell.' The dropped jaw was obviously not enough.

'So, nothing I remember is true?'

'No, it's all true in one time, but not necessarily this one.'

'Dracoooooo....'

'Where's he gone?'

...

'So, Ron, you're not going to like this.'

'Bill, have you found a way to get Harry back?'

'Yes.'

'Then I'm going to like it!'

'Well, it involves getting the three people who are most important to him to focus on him to drag him back.'

'Me and Hermione are here, it can't take long to get the other. Let's go. Who is it?'

'Malfoy.'

'I thought you said people who were important to him. He hated Malfoy.'

'I didn't say 'were' I said 'are'.'

**Author's Note:**

> 'Love Lifts Us Up (Where We Belong)' is a song by Jennifer Warnes and Joe Cocker
> 
> 'Who Needs Love' is a song by Razorlight
> 
> 'You Can’t Make Love Without A Soul' is a song by Jimmy Barnes
> 
> No copyright or infringement intended. This has been written for fun not profit.


End file.
